leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V0.9.25.24
* New Items: & * New Tutorial * New Announcer System |Related = * Release Notes v0.9.25.24 * Hotfix Release Notes |Prev = V0.9.25.21 |Next = V0.9.25.34 }} PVP.net v0.27.105 * Added support for the new Tutorial. * Fixed a bug where new accounts would not get XP after their first game played. * Removed the Buddies tab from the summoner profile. League of Legends v0.9.25.24 英雄 * : Nasus strikes his foe, dealing damage and increasing the power of his future Siphoning Strikes if he slays his target. * : Nasus ages his target, decelerating their movement and attack speeds over 5 seconds. * : Nasus unleashes a delayed spirit flame at a location, dealing damage and reducing the armor of enemies who stand on it. * (Ultimate): Nasus assumes his true form, the Avatar of Death. While in this form he gains additional Health and Attack Speed, and drains nearby enemies' max health and converts it into bonus damage for the duration of the skill. * (Innate): Nasus drains his foe's spiritual energy, giving him a natural Lifesteal. * now cancels if Anivia is stunned/silenced. * : timer before it can explode reduced by 0.2 seconds. * : push effect duration reduced. * : base damage reduced to 55/85/115/145/175 from 55/90/125/160/195. * now goes on cooldown even when it doesn't complete. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.6 from 0.5. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.6. * : projectile speed increased to 1800 from 1550. * : ** It no longer silences. ** Cooldown reduced to 40 from 60. * Stats: ** Base mana regen reduced to 0.8 from 0.88. ** Mana regen per level reduced to 0.07 from 0.08. * : ** Blind miss chance reduced to 35% from 50%. ** Mana cost increased to 70/85/100/115/130 from 60/75/90/105/120. * : damage reduced to 25 from 33. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.4 from 0.8. * : ** Cooldown between new missiles increased to 14 from 12. ** Mana cost increased to 20/25/30 from 15/20/25. * Increased armor per level from 3.5 to 4. * : ** Projectile speed increased to 2000 from 1500. ** Projectile size reduced to 80 from 90. * : duration increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 12/18/24/30/36 sec. * : ** Duration reduced to 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 from 1.5/2/2.5/3/3.5. ** Cooldown reduced to 12.5 from 15. * : ** Maximum duration reduced to 6 from 8. ** Cooldown reduced to 12 from 15. * : ** Damage reduced to 100 from 115. ** Silence reduced to 0.75 + 0.75 from 1 + 1 seconds per stack. ** Cooldown reduced to 15 from 18. * now targets a location to teleport to when channeling completes, it works like a built-in mini flash. * is now a magic resistance AoE debuff. * Stats: ** Base armor reduced to 20 from 22. ** Armor per level increased to 2.8 from 2.2. ** Base crit lowered to 3 from 3.7. ** Added 1.25 magic resistance per level. * : ** Damage per cannonball increased to 160/220/280 from 150/200/250. ** Slow increased to 40/55/70% from 40/50/60%. * Title changed to the Storm's Fury from the Avatar of Air. * : ** Increased cast speed. ** Now properly labeled as a slowing spell. * Added 1.25 magic resistance per level. * : healing reduction duration increased to 7 from 3 sec. * : ** Cooldown modified to 23/21/19/17/15 from 20 at all ranks. ** Changed to stacking +4/5/6/7/8 attack damage from stacking attack speed. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1. ** Now applies damage after the teleport. ** Can no longer Shunpo to yourself. ** Fixed a bug that caused Katarina to have a mana bar. ** Now slows for 15% with . * : ** Now slows for 15% with . ** Now has either 0.2 ability power ratio or 15% of attack damage (whichever is higher) bonus damage. * Updated recommended items. * : ** Adjusted values to be 6/12/18/24/30 damage with 20/25/30/35/40% splash damage. ** Now instant cast. * : ** Cast range increased to 1300 from 800. ** Invunerability duration increased to 4/5/6 from 4/4/4. ** Mana cost changed to 100/75/50 from 80/80/80. ** Cooldown increased to 75/60/45 from 60/50/40. * : ** Renamed to . ** Attack speed bonus per stack increased to 25% from 20%. * now deals a bonus 25% damage if is active. * : heal increased to 60/95/130/165/200 from 60/90/120/150/180. * Updated recommended items. * : ** Shield amount reduced to 100/150/200/250/300 from 100/200/300/400/500. ** Cooldown increased to 15 from 14. * : ** Duration reduced to 2.5/2.75/3/3.25/3.5 from 3/3.25/3.5/3.75/4. ** Range reduced to 1300 from 1400. * : cooldown reduced to 12 from 14. * : ** Duration reduced to 3 from 4. ** Damage reduced to 375/550/750 from 500/750/1000. ** Slow increased to 45% from 40%. * has been modified to make it easier to hit immobile targets. * now properly shows the particle. * : damage increased to 22/34/46/58/70 from 20/30/40/50/60. * : missing tooltip replaced. * : mana to health ratio reduced to 25% from 30%. * : ** Can now be manually deactivated after 2 seconds. ** Cooldown changed to 8 seconds after spell ends. * can now target enemies to deal 80% of the mana restore in damage with a 0.4 ability power ratio. * : cast time reduced. * : now properly costs mana. * : now procs effects of area of effect spells. * : fixed an issue with it not working when out of range. * : ** Fixed double red/gold carding issues. ** Added an ability power ratio. * Attack range increased to 600 from 475. * : ** Increased projectile speed to 2800 from 1600. ** Updated tooltip to properly state that all targets take 100% damage. ** Made it more accurate. ** Increased width to 60 from 50. 物品 * NEW : Mid Tier Ability Power / Magic Resist Item: When you hit a unit with a spell, you damage it for 10% of their current health (5% for multi target spells). Deals reduced damage if your last cast was fewer than 4 seconds ago. * NEW : Low Tier Damage / Armor Penetration Item: 10% Cooldown Reduction. * : health modified to 230-400 based on level from a flat 350. * : critical strike modified to 12-21% based on level from a flat 20%. * : now reflects damage calculated before armor. * now gains 5 ability power on assist. * : sell back reduced to 50% from 70%. * : passive cooldown increased to 30 from 25. * : single target slow reduced from 40% to 35%. * : ** Recipe component changed to from . ** Increased cooldown reduction to 25% from 20%. * : ** Cost reduced to 475 from 500. ** Health reduced to 200 from 215. * : ** Cost reduced to 860 from 880. * : ** Fixed an issue causing you to retain the movement speed 5, despite dealing damage. ** Reduced movement speed 5 reset time from 7 to 5. ** Updated tooltip. * : max health to damage ratio increased to 2.5% from 2%. * : recipe cost reduced to 500 from 750. * : health regen reduced to 8 from 10. * : health regen reduced to 8 from 10. * : health regen reduced to 14 from 17.25. * : ** Health regen reduced to 22.5 from 28. ** Mana regen reduced to 10 from 12. Summoners * NEW : Deals 50+(25×level) over 5 seconds. This damage is not lowered by armor or magic resistance (true damage). * NEW : Restores 100+(15×level) mana to your champion and 50% of that to nearby allies. * NEW : While your spell is on cooldown, your champion gains an additional 10 ability power. * NEW : Clarity restores 100% of mana to allies. * : cooldown increased to 5 from 4.5 minutes. * : cooldown reduced to 100 from 120 sec. * : now applies splash damage to turrets. New Features * New Tutorial now playable: Tutorial is a new option choice after selecting Play from the landing page. * New Announcer system: new Announcer voice and new Announcement text. Players that have changed their default audio settings may want to adjust the volume levels in game like so (100 is all the way to the right): ** Master Volume: 100. ** Music: 50. ** Sound Effects: 100. ** Characters: 50. ** Announcer: 50. * New alternate attack animations: certain champions now have alternate and critical strike attack animations. We will be adding more animations for more champions in future releases. * Players who disconnect or leave a game prematurely will have their character automatically use Recall back to base. * Pets can now be controlled after selecting them with a left mouse click. Left clicking elsewhere or pressing escape will return selection to the hero. (original Pet control through alt clicking is still in place and can be used instead.) Turrets * Moved Turrets to allow players to path around them on Summoner Rift. * Turret hits can no longer be dodged. * Rotated Turrets to face the proper direction. * Global XP decreased to 270 from 300. * Attack range decreased to 700 from 750. * Turrets now gain scaling damage per hit against champions. ** 1st shot = 75% damage. ** Each additional shot increases damage by 25% (200% cap). ** Damage bonus clears after 4 seconds of not attacking a champion. HUD Changes and Optimizations * Shop: ** Higher level item builds are now on the top instead of the right hand side. ** The home button in the left pane was changed to a icon. * Top Bar: kill/death/assist labels were changed to icons: dagger, skull and hand respectively. * Character Info: ** Re-skinned the borders for the character info to match the look of the interface. ** Widened the window. * Options window(s): Widened the window. * Optimizations to performance of the HUD at lower frame rates. * Added Stop command "V" and when holding down Hold "H" it works like stop until it's lifted. General * Fixed a bug which made some icons show up with incorrect colors. * : can no longer be outranged by , , or . * Recall: Now has a buff icon and sound. * Summoning beacon particles at the start of the game. * Load time optimizations. * Bandwidth optimizations. * Crash bug fixes. * Fixed a problem with units rotating during attacks at odd times. * Fixed a bug with path finding related to pathing through Brush. * Multiple clicking for movement fixed (ie the system no-longer ignores clicks). * Reduced the size League of Legends takes up on disk. * Client memory footprint improvements. * Corpses no longer grant sight client side (FOW bug). Hotfixes October 5th, 2009 : * will no longer take attack damage items into account twice. : * : Magic Resist aura reduced to -10 from -16. : * : ** Activation time increased to 4 seconds from 2. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 1 form 1.2. The AP coefficient in the spell's tooltip will show old values until the next major release, but the actual damage will have changed. October 6th, 2009 : * had a 1 to 1 ability power ration on each tick of damage (so a 1:15 ratio total). We nerfed this to a 0.05 AP ratio or 1:0.9 over the course of the spell. Category:补丁说明 en:V0.9.25.24